Safe House
by Edwards-Clumsy-Lamb
Summary: Bella Swan is a normal 17 year old girl. When her mother and stepfather are murdered, Bella goes to live wih father, Charlie. Everything in her life is great, but who will keep her safe? When a serial killer, gets closer to Forks. All human,Bella/Edward x
1. Don

Disclamer - I do not own Twilight but i do own a I heart Edward T-shirt.

**Reveiw and give your opinions if you don't Victoria will come and watch ****you when you sleep + if you reveiw i'll give you a shoutout and more xxxx****

* * *

**

Summary 

My name is Isabella Swan. I'm an ordinary 17 year old girl. Coffee coloured hair, chocolate coloured eyes with pale skin from living in Forks, Washington. There I live with my father Charlie, Chief officer of police. My mother and father divorced when I was young, me and my mother managed to escape from forks on the exception is me spending 8 weeks of every year to spend with Charlie. My mom looks like me except she spontaneous, adventurous and brave. She married a baseball player; we never had to worry about the bills. Phil spoilt us designer clothes, an immensely large house. He was so nice, his heart as large as his wealth. My mother and he were murdered and I went to live with my dad, Charlie. But when everything starts to go good, something bad always happens. But what if this bad thing suddenly was a good thing?

Don't judge a book by its cover

I slowly opened my eyes. It was the final week of school. As my eyes finally fully opened up, I was surrounded by the usual surroundings of my bedroom. My walls in amethyst, the floor and furniture in wood. Paintings and pictures hung on the wall, pictures of memories and events. Rain fell from the sky, falling against my window. I showered and got ready for school. I left my hair down, so it would curl naturally. I walked down the stairs to go and get breakfast. I saw my father asleep on the couch as I opened the cupboard, I got a glass and filled it up with apple juice and took a sip looking up at the clock. It was 9:30am, school started at 9:50. It takes 15 minutes to get to school but I had to go to the gas station to fill up on gas. I swallowed the juice in my mouth and tipped the rest away, picking up my handbag and keys. I kissed my dad (who was asleep on the couch) on the cheek and headed out the door. I started the car up and headed to the nearest gas station. It took 10 minutes to drive to the gas station and I was already behind schedule and there was a massive queue for filling up, I got into the queue, there was only one gas pump working today. I put my head on the steering wheel and shut my eyes, listening to the radio go blank from lack of service, I was going to be late for my for school, great. Suddenly there was a knock on my drivers seat window I looked to the side of me to find a man, looking a little older than me but by the looks of it not that much, holding his coat above his head protecting his hair or head I wasn't quite sure and he had sunglasses on which was weird seeming as the weather was the total opposite of hot. But he was not the opposite of hot, he had untidy, bronze-coloured hair and skin as white as snow, he was an angel. He pointed for the window to be rolled down I did as he asked.

"There opening up a new gas pump over there," He said as he pointed to the empty gas pump next to the one with a line of cars waiting. "You can jump in front of me," He said with a mesmerizing voice.

"Thank you, so much," I said as he walked back to his car. I rolled up my window and pulled my car out of the line. I filled up my car and drove out of the gas station, heading to school. My radio had finally started working again. I looked at the time on the dashboard it was 9:45. I had 5 minutes to get to school. I could do it if I went a steady pace of 60. I was at school with 2 minutes to spare. I parked my car in the usual spot, which was between Tyler and Mike. It was going to be a long day. Signing yearbooks, taking pictures, getting awards and that's just the first half of the day.

"Hey, Bell's will you sign my yearbook. I'll sign yours if you do mine," Mike said with a smile. We had been best friends since I moved to Forks to live with my dad when I was 6 when. I remember meeting Mike. He had golden blonde hair with ocean blue eyes. He was every little girls crush except for mine. I saw him as a friend, nothing less, nothing more.

_*flashback*_

"Daddy, do I have to?" I said, tugging on my dad's shirt. He knelt to my height.

"Baby Bell's, Daddy has to sort something's out at the station. Stay with Mrs Newton and whatever you do don't wonder off," He said standing back up and straightening out his shirt.

"But, why?" I said with a whining voice.

"Bell's there's very dangerous people out there, like the people who made Mummy and Phil go to heaven," He said staring directly into my eyes.

"But isn't going to heaven a good thing, that's where good people go, so those dangerous people are good," I said.

"Yes, heaven is good but I..." He was cut off by a blond haired woman.

"Charlie here already, 10 minutes early. You're so organised, remind me why did I married a camper?" She said laughing; I scrunched my nose wondering why she was.

"You loved him since high school, but anyways Bella this is Mrs Newton she'll be looking after you," She looked at me and smiled I smiled back but hid behind Charlie's legs.

"Aw, honey don't hind I don't bite, Mike's just in his bedroom getting ready then we can go into town and do shopping and go to the park and whatever you guys want to do," She said.

"Mommy is she here yet," Said a little boy running out of the house. He looked my age but he was taller than me. He ran towards Mrs Newton and stood by her side smiling at me.

"Mike this is Bella," Mrs Newton said.

"Hello Bella," He said smiling.

"Hi," I said shyly. He walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Aw, look Charlie looks like we'll be in-laws by no time," She said.

"That would be interesting, but anyway I need to get off to the station. Bella be good to Mrs Newton," He said kneeling down to my level once again. "Now give daddy a hug," I gave him a quick hug and he smiled. "Go have fun kiddo."He got up and headed to the cruiser on the driveway. He got in and put the key in the ignition, he waved and I waved back. And with that he was gone.

"Don't worry Bell's he'll be back before you know it. Thank god it's a sunny day though, what do you kids want to do first?" Mrs Newton said.

"I want to go to the park, and eat ice-cream, feed ducks and go on the climbing frame." Mike said by my side.

"Okay Mike. What do you want to do Bella?" Mrs Newton asked me.

"I like Mike's idea's, but can we go to the library afterwards." I asked. Mike scrunched his nose up by the thought of the library but then smiled.

"Sure, it's great that you love reading. I read books until they come out of my ears." She laughed a delicate and angel-like laugh. I laughed to and so did Mike.

"Thank you Mrs Newton," I said as recovering from my little laughing fit.

"Your welcome Bella, but please call me Emma." She said.

"Okay." I said with a smile. I liked the name Emma it was friendly, girly but at the same time fierce and fun. It suited Mrs Newton.

"Okay, let's get into the car and go to the park." Emma said pulling car keys out of her bag and unlocking it with a click. Her car was nice, it was silver and classy. I liked it.

"First one to the car wins." Mike said.

"Okay, but what do you win?" I asked. At the same time as I asked the question, he started running off towards the car. I started running to catch up to him but I was too slow, and he won. I opened the car door and got in sitting on my seat booster. Dad must have given Emma it while I was talking to Mike before he left. I shut the door and strapped my seat belt across my body and Mike did the same. Once we were all ready Emma started driving to the park.

"You never answered my question before." I said to Mike.

"What question?" Mike said. He must not have heard me ask him or was probably focused on winning to even focus on what I said.

"The, what does the winner win one". I said.

"Oh, that one," He said. So he did remember. "I'll think and tell you later."

"Okay." I said.

Before we knew it we were at the park. We unbuckled ourselves from the seat and got out of the car. Emma soon followed and opened the boot of the car up. She pulled out a picnic basket and 2 blankets. Closed the boot and asked us to follow her. We followed her, I was talking to Mike. We were talking about what we liked and what we didn't like, interests and things like that. Emma stopped by a tree and told us she would be here and we would have to come back when we were hungry. We both ran off to the children's play area. We went on the climbing frame, the swings, a round-a-bout and the huge slide. The swings were my favourite, I felt like I was flying like an angel. We had ice-cream (I had strawberry) and sandwiches and fed the swans our left over crusts. The swans on the lake were graceful and elegant; I was the opposite I fell over while running and now had a huge plaster on my knee.

When we were finished in the park, we went to the library and I was surrounded by my favourite books by my favourite authors. Emma said we could each pick 4 books each and she would get them with her card. I picked some classics such as The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, Charlotte's Web and two others. Mike picked boyish and modern books. He picked books with shiny and pretty covers, I was tempted to change mine but then remembered what my mother said don't to choose a book by its cover. The lady scanned the books and gave them to Emma; we had 3 weeks to read them before they had to go back.

We got in the car and drove back to Mike's house; we played in his room chasing each other until we were too tired. We lay on his bed looking at the ceiling.

"Bella, I decided what I want as a prize." He said sitting up.

"Okay, what do you want then?" I said also sitting up. It felt weird me lying down and him sitting up.

"For us to be best friends." He said smiling and blushing.

"Okay." I sad smiling too. I was new to town and I already made a friend who I knew I would be friends forever with.

"What don't I get a hug?" He said in a cheeky voice but also a happy voice. I gave him a hug and it felt nice. There was a knock at the door that made us both jump and separate.

"Bella your dad's here." Emma said through the door. I smiled and jumped off of the bed. I ran past Mike and Emma and down the stairs and opened the front door. There standing there was my dad in his police uniform.

"Hey princess," He said picking me up and spinning me round. I giggled and my smile was wide. "How was your day?" He asked me setting me on the ground.

"It was really fun. I like Emma and Mike."

"I'm glad you had fun" He said.

Mike and Emma came downstairs and we all talked about the day. It was getting late when Charlie said it was time to go. I gave Emma and Mike a hug, and said goodbye. That was a night I would never forget. I made my first best friend.

_*End of flashback*_

I signed his yearbook and he signed mine.

"So you coming to the end of year dance." He asked as we walked to maths.

"Nobody asked but I don't want to go anyway the whole two left feet issue." I said.

"James is still free. I would go with you but Jess already asked me a week ago." He said looking at his feet.

"It's okay. I sit next to him in maths anyway so I'll ask him." I said. James was popular and son of the wealthiest person in forks I was shocked no one had asked him. We walked into our maths room and got out our books and stationary. Mike sat in front of me. James came in and sat down.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" He said.

"Sure," I said.

"Err, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" He said.

"Yes, I would love to go to the dance with you." I said smiling.

"Great. I'll pick you up on Friday and I'll take you home to. Thanks for coming with me to the dance." He said.

"Okay. Thanks for asking me James I'll just apologise in advance if I tread on your feet I'm a useless dancer." I said blushing.

"No problem, guys will be jealous when they realise what a beautiful girl I'm going with." He said smiling. I blushed more and smiled back I was about to respond to him when our maths teacher walked in.

The whole lesson, I felt James staring at me. Lesson was good but I was glad when it ended. I walked out of the door started walking to trig. I felt a hand on my lower back and cold breath breathing on my neck. I was about to scream when someone whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry about dancing Bella it's all on the leading." It was James.

"James don't creep up on me that scared me." I said turning to face him.

"Sorry Bell's. Have fun in trig." He said as he turned and left me in the hallway, stunned.

* * *

**A/N - Thank you for reading. Please reveiw to give your opinion, idea's or just to say hi, I won't bite. xx**

**So what do you think is going to happen? xxx x**

**Reveiw your idea's and what you think will happen. xx**


	2. Maybe Lucky, maybe not

Maybe Lucky, maybe not 

I snapped out of my stunned trance and quickly hurried to trig. I looked at the hall clock; I was already 5 minutes late for lesson.

"_Shoot," _I muttered quietly under my breath. How long exactly had I been standing stunned in the hallway? I walked as fast as my legs could go to class. I arrived at the door of the lesson, and slowly opened it.

"Sorry I'm late for lesson Sir, it won't happen again," I said looking at Mr Stanley. I could feel the class's eyes on me.

"Very well miss swan. Make sure you're not late again. Now take your seat." He said turning his attention to the board. I took my seat in my regular spot by the window. Mr Stanley began writing various things on the board explaining each question as we progressed.

Soon enough it was lunch. I got into the queue picking up a bottle of water and a green apple. I paid for my items and walked to the usual table where me and my friends met up and talked about topics, news, gossip and any other random things that came into our head.

I sat down next to Angela, who was talking to her boyfriend Ben. Mike sat next to him with his arms round Jess's waist and finally next to Jessica sat Lauren and Tyler. I was the odd one out on the table. I was the odd one out when we went out to movies. I felt like I was the odd person out in everything in life, as if there was a hole. A hole with a gap that couldn't be filled. I felt so empty. Something or someone was missing.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bree Bishop Leader of the prom committee walking to our table, with bright coloured papers in her hand. She finally approached our table and we all looked up at her.

"Hey guys. You all going to the dance?" She asked. We all nodded and the whole table looked at me like I was an alien from another planet. Angela looked at me and said.

"You need to tell me everything," Mike just laughed at what she said; he was the only person who knew about me and James. I felt my cheeks getting hot.

"Okay then. Here's some flyers about the new prom date and information about where it now going to be. There was a cancelation at the last venue so the prom committee had to change the date, so instead of it being on Friday it's now been changed to Wednesday. Sorry for the inconvenience hope you guys have a great time at prom." She said. She put the coloured flyer in the middle of the table and walked off to the next table. I looked round to see if James knew about the new date for prom. There he was sitting with his friends with an orange flyer in his hands. He saw me looking in his direction and caught my eye contact. He smiled then reached in his pocket for what seamed like his phone. Maybe he was texting somebody about the new date.

My eyes wondered back to my own table and Angela and Jess demanded me to tell them who I was going to prom with. I told them about this morning about James asking me and the situation in the hallway. I smiled thinking about it, since when was Monday my lucky day, it's usually my worse. I either trip other a chair and make a big scene or walk into someone locker door that they left open or slip...

I was interrupted by my accident thoughts when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I looked at it and I had a message. I opened it up.

_Bella, I know about the date don't worry, same arrangements. Just instead of on Friday, now on Wednesday. Can't wait to see how beautiful you look xxx James _

_P.s -Mike gave me your number. Hope you don't mind. Xx_

I saved his number into my phonebook and decided to send one back, saying that I didn't mind he had my number and that I couldn't wait until Wednesday. I told him he could pick me up at 6 so were at the venue on time for 6:30.

"So Bella what colour dress are you wearing," Jess asked. _Shoot_, the one thing I forgot about, a dress.

"Jess I don't even know yet. I haven't got one yet. It completely slipped my mind," I said.

"Oh, me and Angela were going to Port Angeles after school to go get shoes, you can come if you want and we'll help you pick one," She said.

"Sure that would be great. Let me just text my dad telling that I'll be home late tonight," I said, quickly texting Charlie.

The end of lunch bell rung and me and Ben went to our next class which was art. The day slowly passed by, and I couldn't wait for the day to end. I met Angela and Jess in the car park and followed behind them in the car. We arrived and looked around for a bit. I found a royal blue strapless dress which Jess and Angela said complimented the colour of my skin. I also got really cute shoes and accessories. We paid and left the store with 4 bags each. We decided to go to Bella Italia for dinner, so I texted Charlie so he could order pizza or takeaway or something. I ordered my dessert first which was hot chocolate fudge cake. The planet could get hit by a meteor the size of Saturn, even know the chance of that happening is extremely unlikely. So why waste time eating a meal first when the one thing I really wanted was the chocolate fudge cake. And for my meal I ordered mushroom ravioli with a glass of coke. Jess had Chicken Caesar salad with a strawberry milkshake and sticky toffee pudding and Angela had tuna pasta bake with water and banana cheese cake. After the meal we decided to head home. It took about an hour and a half to get back when I got in my dad was once again asleep on the couch. He must have been too tired to walk up stairs to bed, he's been trying to catch this important guy who escaped from prison 13 years ago. That's all I know is that there is a guy who escaped dads not allowed to tell anyone not even blood the details. I kissed him on the cheek and whispered good night and went upstairs to my room. I hung my things in my wardrobe and got changed into my shorts and t-shirt for bed. Less then two days till prom. With that I fell asleep.

**Sorry its so short. Don't worry the story officialy starts next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it. Don't forget to reveiw xx**


	3. Comfortable silence

**A/N: First off a huge apology for not updating. I've been so busy with school and exams, but I'm back and hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Comfortable silence**

_My vision became clear and I gently sat up, my head killed and I bought my hands up to my face in some attempt to stop the pain but it wouldn't stop, the bright blue walls made me feel dizzier then I already was. I looked around the small room, the content looked cheap and shabby, the double bed was pressed up against the back wall, and the duvet was a plain deep red with a white under sheet. There was a TV opposite the bed, against the further wall; it looked like it was from the early 90's big but incredibly bulky. There also was a Chester draws, a window with blinds, which were covered in dust. I stood up to look around the room more. I noticed there were two doors, one which was an off white, yellow colour which was near the TV and the other looked fleshly painted, a pure white kind of colour. I slowly, crept my way over to the white door and twisted the handle, it was locked, I twisted and pulled but nothing happened, I slowly made my way to the other door, trying to make as little noise as possible. I twisted the handle once again, the door was locked, but I heard a noise coming from the over side. It sounded like a shower or some kind of running water, I leaned against the door again and water had stopped. Someone was in there, I tried to think back to what previously had happened in the last 24 hours, but it hurt my head just doing that. I stepped backwards, trying to scurry away and find a hiding place in the motel looking room. I soon stumbled backwards, landing on my backside, it was then I realised what I was wearing, it was a royal blue strapless dress, it was long and reached my ankles, the dress was torn and covered in blood and mud, my feet were bare and were as black as the night sky, my right leg was extremely bruised and I had a small gash below my thigh also my arms had a dew bruises but nothing that bad but my right wrist was bruised and looked like an hand print wrapped around it, it hurt to move. I tried again to move backwards but before I could the door shot open._

I jumped upright and a small scream escaped my throat, my heart was beating furiously in my chest, it was just a nightmare a scary and pointless one. I hoped Charlie never heard me or he would make me talk to a shrink or a doctor again. This nightmare was different to other ones I have had, it was so realistic. I slowly got up, made my bed and drawled the curtains. It was raining, typical Forks, the day you want it to at least be dry. Today was Tuesday; I went across the hall to the bathroom and took a quick shower, I used my favourite strawberry shampoo and conditioner and my lavender scented body wash, I gently got out and patted myself dry and wrapped my hair up with a small towel. I quickly ran back to my bedroom. I dressed in a dark blue, long sleeved top with skinny jeans and my midthigh black leather boots. I unwrapped my hair from the towel and dried my hair with my hair dryer. After doing that my hair was curly but straight. I picked up my school bag and went downstairs to the kitchen to have breakfast.

I walked into the kitchen to find my dad still there, sitting down at the small dining table next to the window. He was reading the newspaper with a strained expression on his face. I glanced at the clock beside the fridge and noticed the time it was 8:30am. Charlie hadn't noticed I was in the kitchen, I walked over to bread bin and pulled out 2 slices of bread, I walked over to the toaster and changed the setting to 4 and then plopped the bread into the toaster. It was then Charlie realised I was there, he glanced up at the clock and then back at me.

"You're up early Bell's". He said looking up from his newspaper; he was the one person other than Mike I allowed to be called that.

"Yeah, I accidently set my alarm too early". I said, about a second later the toast popped so I got a plate and place to toasted bread onto the plate and got the butter and a knife out, and started to gently spread the toast. "How was work?" I said casually.

"It was okay, there was another murder in Seattle". He said putting down the newspaper, the header was '7 murders and there getting closer'. As soon as He mentioned the words murder my eyes popped out of my head and I stopped spreading.

"Another?" This was the first I had heard about anything. There was a serial killer around and I only heard about it now.

"I'm sorry Bell's, I didn't want to worry about it, and I thought we would have got the person for it by now but he's extremely good, untraceable. Don't worry Bell's your completely safe". He said then stood up and said that he had to go to work. He kissed my cheek and told me not to worry again and then got in the cruiser.

I stood in the kitchen alone except for two pieces of toast. Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore. I slowly made my way to school and as soon as I parked my car the day started to go fast. Lessons were the usual except it felt like as soon I walked in, it was time to go to the next lesson. Lunch approached and James invited me to sit with him, of course I did, we talked for what seemed ages then he walked me to gym.

I explained to my gym teacher, I had twisted my ankle; she let me sit out which was good usually she would have made me do it, maybe she was in a good mood or she had just given up on me completely. Soon it was the end of the day and I hugged James and Mike goodbye. I slowly drove home, wasting as much time as I could. I unlocked the front door and hung my bag on the coat rack and made mine and Charlie's dinner. I set the plates and served, Charlie came in about 3 minutes after it was served he said grace and we ate in a comfortable silence. We watched TV and it soon became late. I said goodnight and changed into my bed clothes and got into bed, the day had gone extremely quick and a smile stretched across my mouth as I realised tomorrow was prom.

**A/N: Thank you for reading **

**Please review it means a lot **

**It's almost Christmas so tell me by reviewing, what is on the top of your tree this year?**

**P.s- sorry there was no Edward but he officially comes into the story next chapter and I won't take so long to update this time.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
